Blaze: a girl by no other name
by BouncieWinston
Summary: a girl comes to tulsa, and is severely injured, what happens when Dally and the guys take her in? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Blaze: A girl by no other name

Chapter: One

Rain pelted down on the pavement as Blaze and her dog Gambit made their way down the semi-deserted street.  
"What are we gonna do, huh Gambit?" She asked weakly, pressing the palm of her right hand to the side of her stomach as the cool blood slipped through her fingers and mixed with the rain. Gambit whimpered and walked at a steady pace beside her, pulling on the sleeve of her jean jacket as if he was trying to tell her to slow down and rest.  
"I'm sorry boy, I know that you must be worried about this wound, but don't be …I-I'll be fine; every things gonna be fine…y-you'll see.."Blaze simply stopped walking and weakly sat down underneath a flickering street light. "Gambit… we're probably gonna stay here for the night… I can't walk another step…" so the large dog rested his head on the girls lap and whimpered…sensing that something was wrong.

Dally made his way down the street, heading for the Curtis' place when he saw a figure slouched underneath a street lamp. 'Probably just another homeless drunk…' she thought. But as he came closer, he realized that it was a girl around his own age and a huge black dog with a single white paw.  
The dog growled ruthlessly when Dally approached them.  
"Whoa…easy boy…I ain't gonna hurt her…" that when Dally noticed the blood slowly dripping from her side "not that she could get anymore hurt than she already is…" ignoring the dog Dally picked up the girl as best as he could, but that only made the dog bark threateningly. "You can come too if your that worried about her." The dog's ears flattened against his head.  
'that's one strange mutt…but I like him'

About ten minutes later Dally reached the house in which Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy Curtis lived.  
Dally had a hard time opening the door so he decided to kick at the door. "Hey! Any one home?! I got a girl out here who don't look to happy at the moment!" he said when no one answered the door.  
"Okay, okay. I'm comin'" said a drowsy voice from inside. Dally soon found out that it was Two-Bit.  
"Oh hey Dal." He said when the screen door swung open. "What's wrong with her, you find her at Buck's place?"  
Dally shook his head and told Two-Bit that he just found her and her dog on the side of the road.

"So you found this broad and her mutt on the side eh?" Two-Bit said when Dally put the girl down on the couch. Dally nodded and sat down on the brown armchair, and when Two-Bit said the word 'mutt' Gambit started to growl menacingly. "Careful Two-Bit…this dogs dangerous."  
"Well that's the best kind of dog there is!" Two-Bit said as he kneeled down on the floor to pet the dog "C'mere…c'mon…oh now that's a good boy there we go. You trust ol' Two-Bit now don't ya!?" the large dog whimpered and let Two-Bit pet his head as if to say 'Please, help my friend…' then Gambit sleepily walked over to the girl and rested his head on her lap.  
"I think that we should get Darry and the others in here before they come in and see a girl laying down on the couch covered in blood." Dally nodded as Two-Bit walked out of the living room, into the kitchen, and out the back door to talk to the other guys.  
Two or three minutes later Two-Bit came back in the house with Darry, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Johnny, and Steve.  
"What do you guys think we should do? I mean…she looks badly hurt." Ponyboy said when he saw the teenage girl bleeding slowly on the couch. Dally simply shrugged.  
"First things first. Dally do you think that you can get that dog outta here?"  
"Sorry Darry, he won't go anywhere unless this girl is with him. Very loyal dog though; not just a trait that you can find in just any dog." Considering that it was a hopeless cause, Darry just left the dog in the room as he went into the bathroom to get some medical supplies.  
After bandaging up the girls wound, Darry, Ponyboy, and Sodapop went into their rooms to get some sleep, Two-Bit curled up in the large brown, leather recliner while Johnny, Dally and Steve all bunked on the floor, Gambit lying down at their feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: Two

Night passed and the sun rose quickly, as did Blaze.  
The sound of someone silently whistling could be heard from the next room. So Blaze got up and silently made her way towards the sound. As she drew closer she could smell bacon and eggs mixed with the smell of chocolate cake.  
When she reached the doorway to the kitchen, a sharp pain surged throughout her body, and she collapsed against the doorframe.  
"Hey kid, s'bout time you woke up!" said a boy from the stove.  
"Where's Gambit?" she demanded  
"Who? Oh! You must mean the dog that came wit' you. Yeah he's out back playin' with Dally and the rest of the boy's"  
"Okay now I'm severely lost…mind sheddin' a little light on where I am, who you are, and who 'Dally and the boys'are," the man laughed. "Sorry 'bout that kid. My names Darry Curtis. Dally's just another part of our family of friends. And the boys'll be my two bone headed brother's, Sodapop and Ponyboy, then there's Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny. They all get a little rough at times… but really their pretty good guys when it comes to friends."  
"Interesting…my names Blaze, as if that matters." She said as she sat down in the doorway. "C'mon kid you should be sittin' in a chair not on the floor…and by the way your name does matter, at least we won't be saying 'Hey you' all the time." Darry said as he helped her over to the kitchen table to sit down "Here, have some food, you look like you could use it." Blaze just shrugged and started to pick at the eggs and cake.  
"Hey guys, get in here right now or you ain't getting anything to eat!" Darry shouted out the back door. All of a sudden a large mob of boys came running through the door, but stopped when they saw Blaze sitting at the table picking at her food. For a few minutes nobody moved, Blaze didn't look up from her plate until a loud bark sounded from the back yard and a large black dog forced his way through the throng of people.  
"Gambit?" Blaze whispered, looking up from her plate and when she saw her best friend walking up to her she dropped down to her knees and gathered him into her arms. Finally Darry spoke up "Boys, I'd like to introduce you to some one…" he nodded in Blaze's direction then continued "This is Blaze, Blaze these are the guys."  
"Hey Blaze! Good to see that you're finally awake…I'm Two-Bit by the way. Two-Bit Matthews." Two-Bit said, resting a hand on her back.  
"Nice to meet you Two-Bit. Now if you would like to keep that grimy hand of yours, I suggest that you don't touch me." Blaze said harshly. So Two-Bit regretfully took his hand off of her back. So Blaze stood and asked "So…who's the dude who brought me here." She looked around the room, finally Two-Bit answered, "That would be Dally doll face." Blaze looked him square in the eye, her face set with anger, but she didn't say anything to him for she could see the fear flicker behind his eyes. "So any of you losers gonna tell me who this Dally guy is?"  
Suddenly, from the back of the crowd, a harsh voice spoke up "That'll be me kid." Blaze let out a hiss of air "I swear, if one more person calls me 'kid' I'm gonna do a lot more than burn them…I'm gonna make them suffer slowly and painfully…speaking of pain…" she paused and collapsed in one of the chairs "Ow…okay…now that really hurt" she laughed, as if the pain was nothing.  
After a while the pain had passed and Blaze was her normal smart mouthed self.  
"So Blaze, you gonna tell us what got you cut up so bad?" Steve asked, handing her a glass of water. But she simply shrugged and took a sip of the drink before pouring it into a bowl for Gambit. "Might as well, ya'll are gonna have to know sooner or later…"  
"How about sooner?" Darry asked as he knelt to pick up the now empty bowl. Blaze sighed and started her story.  
"Okay, when I first came into town…I ran into a small group of socs…" she paused as Two-Bit interrupted "Wait, you know about the socs?" Blaze simply sighed and smacked him over the head with her Zippo lighter "Yes, I do…no more interruptions." Everyone in the circle nodded and she continued.  
"As I was saying, when I first entered Tulsa I was jumped by a couple of socs…it was nothing really, I've taken on a lot more than two socs before…and won, besides as long as I had Gambit and my trusty lighter with me, I couldn't be stopped…but then the dudes that I fought on my journeys never pulled a blade out on me before…I was stupid, I couldn't dodge the blade in time…at least it was only a flesh wound…didn't sever any nerves… if it did then I would I be in a hospital room about now with some good for nothin' nurse fussing over me…God I hate hospitals." She added when the story was over. Sympathy surged throughout the room, Blaze looked around at the guys 'this is getting real pathetic kid…just get up and find him already!' she screamed inside her head then cleared her throat and said " Any of you heard of Tim Shepard?"  
"Yeah kid…sorry, Blaze…we've heard of Tim Shepard…why d'you want to know about him." Two-Bit answered.  
Blaze smiled, and then it faltered as she said, "He's half the reason why I came to Tulsa…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: Three  
"Guess I should explain huh?" she asked and everyone in the room nodded. Then Blaze took a deep breath and started her second story that day.  
"Well you see…it's kinda hard to explain…"Blaze stopped took a deep breath, her anger almost off the edge "Look, can one of you just show me where Shepard is…if you don't I'll…"  
"I'll take you." Dally said, stepping towards the girl. "Why? Don't ya wanna hear my reason for seeing him?" Dally just shook his head. Blaze just sighed and slowly stood "Okay, I just gotta get my jacket and then we can get goin'." This time Darry stood and said "Sorry Blaze, your jacket was kinda bloody, so I threw it in the wash last night but I never got a chance to do the laundry 'cause you needed immediate medical help. So…" Blaze nodded "I understand Darry…it's okay, after all I have been through worse than this Tulsa weather…I'll be fine." With that her and Dally left.  
"So why do you wanna find Shepard?" Dally said as he lit up a cigarette. "You just show me where he is and you'll soon find out." She said, pulling out her Zippo and dancing her fingers through the flame.  
"Why do you do that?"  
Blaze shrugged "Don't know, fire kinda relieves stress…"  
"So you an arsonist or somethin'?" Dally asked threw his cigarette into the street. Blaze laughed "Or something…I don't know…I guess I just like fire…back home there were always random fires breaking out around the city…so I obviously heard a lot about them and became obsessed, or entranced…but yeah, fire is how I got my nickname…"  
Dally stopped "Wait, you mean that Blaze ain't your real name?"  
"It might as well be…but no, and your not gonna find out my real name until you take me to see Tim…" so the continued to walk.

Finally they arrived in front of a small house with a broken picket fence surrounding the front yard.  
Dally simply banged don the front door and yelled "Hey Shepard! Get your lazy ass out here! I got you a pretty little present!"  
Blaze heard a series of curses coming from inside the house followed by a crash 'same old Timmi…always was a klutz…' Blaze thought. A couple of minutes later Tim answered the door "Damn it Winston, do you know how early it is…I swear if you slashed my tires again…I'll kill ya!" Tim said, his voice slurred from sleep and cheap booze.  
"No Shepard I didn't slash your tires again…I just brought you a little somethin' that I picked up on the road last night…"  
"Hey Timmi" Tim looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "B-Brianna?"  
"Timmi, how many times have I told you not to call me by that name?" Blaze shouted, walking up to him threateningly. "Wait. You two know each other."  
"Dally; are you truly that stupid…why else would I specifically ask to see him?" Dally just shrugged and muttered "Never mind" under his breath.  
"So Timmi, how's Curly Fry doin'? He ain't getting into to much trouble now is he?" Blaze asked her apparently long lost friend. "Why don't you find out for your self?" then Tim turned back to the house and yelled "Hey Curly, get your drunken ass out here…I got you an early Christmas present!"  
From inside the house sounded another voice. "Man. Could ya keep it down! Some people are tryin' to sleep off a hang over!"  
Tim merely turned to go inside the house, but Blaze put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me talk to the kid Timmi…it's been a while." Tim nodded and stepped back towards Dally to let the girl go inside.  
Once Blaze was inside, she saw beer bottles, clothes, and take-out boxes littering the floor. So she turned around and walked back out to the front yard.  
"Timothy J. Shepard!" Tim scrunched his eyes closed at the sound of his full name. "She just had to go inside by herself didn't she" he mumbled. Dally laughed, but stopped when he saw Blaze walking towards them.  
"What the hell is wrong with you!" Blaze said when she finally was face to face with Tim. But when he didn't answer, Blaze reached into her back pocket and pulled out her lighter. A flicker of anger flashed through her green brown eyes.  
"O-okay Brianna, I know that look in your eyes, don't do anything that you'll regret later" Tim said as he slowly back away from the angry girl.  
"Sorry, not the right answer" she said, lighting the Zippo. But before she could do anything, Dally took the lighter from her.  
"Okay, as much as I want to believe that Shepard deserves whatever's comin' to him, why don't ya tell us what happened?" Blaze sighed and started to talk to Tim "Timmi; when you left town, you promised us that you would contact us at least once a month…and when you stopped nearly two months in…the girls and I worried…and you promised that you two would take care of yourselves…that mess inside is proof that you haven't."  
"What do you mean? Curly an' I have definitely been takin care of our selves…and each other." Tim stepped forward and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "C'mon, lets go inside and bug the hell out of Curly." Blaze nodded as Dally handed her back the Zippo, then followed Tim inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: Four

"Okay Timmi, which way to Curly's room?" Blaze said when Tim when they got inside the living room. "Brianna, there's just a few things that I want to get straight with you first." Blaze nodded and slowly sat down on the corner of the couch, then nodded for him to continue. "First of all, don't call me Timmi." Blaze blinked, then opened her mouth, as if to contradict him, but Tim just signaled for her to wait until he finished "Second," Tim paused and then continued, slightly lowering his voice "Just…don't talk about home around Curly…there's just some stuff back there that I don't want him to remember."  
Now Blaze stood "Okay, I understand why you don't Curly to remember the crazy shit that goes on back home, but…I will only stop calling you Timmi…if you stop calling me Brianna."  
"Deal. Follow me, Curly's room is this way." So Tim, Blaze, and Dally walked down the narrow hallway and into a dirty room.  
The walls were painted a pale blue; in the far corner was a desk that was covered in loose papers, empty cigarette packs, and empty beer bottles and cans. In the middle of the room was a single mattress, which Curly was sleeping on.  
Blaze simply stepped over all of the grime on the floor and sat cross-legged beside Curly on the mattress while Tim leaned against the wall and Dally leaned against the doorframe.  
All of a sudden, Blaze lifted her hand and started poking Curly on his head. But the boy just flinched and went back into a dreamless sleep. Blaze looked from Tim and Dally, both guys nodded as she pulled out the silver and black Zippo.  
"Oh Curly, time ta wake up!" Blaze said in a singsong voice. After a few minutes, Curly jolted up and drowsily said "Anyone smell bacon?" This time everyone in the room, except for Curly, started to laugh. But Curly just looked around sleepily "Kid, it ain't bacon…it's you." Blaze said, standing and putting her Zippo back in her pocket.  
Curly just looked around dumbfounded until he noticed a small fire flickering on his pillow "Better put it out before the flames spread." Dally said from the doorway. So Curly nodded and started to put the fire with the other pillow.

A few minutes later Curly joined everyone else in the living room. Blaze was sitting on the couch with Dally while Tim rushed around the room with a trash bag, attempting to clean.  
"Since when do you clean bro?" Dally and Blaze turned around, Tim just glanced up from what he was doing then went back to the pile of trash and said "Since Br-… Since Blaze came to visit." Curly looked from his brother to the girl sitting on the couch  
"Blaze?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: Five  
Blaze stood and started to walk towards Curly "Yeah kid, it's me."  
"Why? H-how? When?" Curly stammered. But Dally just laughed.  
"And just what's so funny Mr. Winston?" Blaze asked, turning to Dally.  
"Oh, nothin'! Are you sure that you should tell them?"  
"Yes! Look Dal…" Blaze paused to look at Tim and Curly "Guy's, Dally and I are gonna go outside and talk for a bit…we'll be right back."  
With that Dally and Blaze walked out the door and into the front yard.

"Once again…are you sure that you should tell them!"  
"Dally, I've known the Shepards' my whole life. They have a right to know!"  
"Yeah, they have a right to know, I agree with you there. But if you tell them that I found you nearly bleeding to death on the side of the road…well you said it yourself, you've known them you're whole life. How do you think they'll react?"  
Blaze just stared out at the deserted street. Then sighed "Yeah, well…I guess I can tell them later…when I've healed a little more." Dally just nodded in agreement, took her hand and led her back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: Six  
"So…you two work everything out alright?" Tm said from the couch, pointing a half empty beer bottle at the two people.  
"Yeah Tim… We're good…umm…look there is something that I do need to tell ya'll…But I don't think that your gonna like it.  
"What…that your dating Winston?" Curly said, nodding towards their joined hands, then downed half of his beer.  
"Curly Shepard!" Blaze said, unlinking her hand from Dally's and walking towards Curly "If you have a hangover, take some Advil or something! Don't make it worse by drinking! Jeez how stupid could you two get!" angrily Blaze snatched the bottle from the young Shepard boy and threw it to the side, causing it to shatter.  
"Hey, Tim…yeah man, she scares me."  
"You an' me both little bro…you and me both."

"Blaze, I –uh think that we should be headin' back to meet the guys…you know, before they start to get worried." Dally said, walking up to Blaze and lightly placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Uh, y-yeah… okay…umm…Tim, Curly, I'll see you two later or something."  
" 'Kay Blaze see ya…oh and Dal…"  
"Yeah man?"  
"Lay one hand on our girl here…"  
"Timmi…don't"  
"Fine…see you guys later."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: Seven  
Dally and Blaze walked in silence. That is, until Blaze noticed that Gambit wasn't with them.  
"Dally, Gambit's back at the house right?"  
"What're you talking about?"  
"Gambit. He's at the house with Darry and the rest of the guys right?"  
"Yeah, unless Soda and Steve decided to take him to the DX with them."  
"The DX? What the fuck is the DX?"  
"Don't worry babe, it's just the gas station that they work at." Blaze just sighed heavily then Dally added, "You okay kid?"  
"Will you people stop calling me kid! God damn I'm not a fucking kid!"  
Dally just took a step away from her and said "Sorry Blaze…I'm kinda used to callin' people kid…considering who I hang with"  
"Yeah? Well you better stop getting used to it…Gambit an' I can tolerate a certain amount of shit…"  
"Then what'll happen?" Dally said, taking a step towards her.  
"You don't wanna know." Then Blaze just turned away from him and started walking away, Dally following.

"So where's this stupid gas station thing again?"  
"Just up ahead."  
"You said 20 minutes ago." Dally and Blaze where walking down the bumpy street, their feet crunching on the loose gravel and broken glass.  
Blaze was starting to get tired so she walked over to the side of the road, say down with her legs out in front of her and her head resting on the curb.  
"What are you doing?" Dally asked while kneeling down beside her.  
"I'm lying down."  
"Why?"  
"Why do people usually lay down?"  
"Don't know"  
Blaze just opened one of her eyes while keeping the other closed. "I'm tired."  
"Oh."  
"Idiot"  
"You could have told me that you were tired earlier…I woulda stopped so that you could rest up a bit…'  
"I don't like letting people know my weaknesses…" Blaze now sat up straight as Dally moved into a sitting position with his arm around her shoulders.  
Blaze just glanced at the hand that was now gently stroking her shoulder, then she moved closer to Dally and put her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

A couple of minutes passed and the two teens just sat in silence with their eyes closed.  
Suddenly, Blaze's dark green eyes opened and she silently shifted to look at Dally.  
His eyes were closed in a light sleep 'so this is the dude that saved my life…why is it that guys are always saving me…' but she just tossed the thought aside and started to wake up Dally.  
"Hey Dally!" but he didn't open his eyes, so she lifted her arm and started to lightly shake him "Dally, wake up."  
"Blaze?"  
"Yeah it's me. What other girl do you know that would lie down on broken glass? Wait, never mind, don't answer that."  
"What happened?" Dally was now sitting up straight and pressing is index fingers to the inner corners of his eyes, trying to rub the sleep out of them.  
"We fell asleep you douche…"  
"Oh shit… for how long?"  
"Don't know…a couple of minutes I think, but I'm not sure…c'mon, we should start headin' for that gas station."  
Dally just stood up next to her and said "Well it looks like the sun's about to set, so Soda and Steve are probably back at the house right now…or they could be heading for the nightly-double.  
So Dally and Blaze stated to walk back to the Curtis' house.

"Wow, this place looks different at night." Blaze said when they reached the Curtis' house.  
"Yeah, it sort of does, if you haven't seen it before…"so they walked through the broken gate and up the stone path.  
All of a sudden, they heard a crash coming from inside the building.  
"What the fuck was that?"  
"The guys are probably just wrestling…or just being jackasses.."  
"Or both…"  
"Right, we should head in, just in case they're tryin' to kill each other."  
"Okay…"  
So Dally reached passed her, turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open.  
And they saw Steve, Darry, Two-Bit, and Sodapop, all piled on top of each other with Gambit sitting on top of all of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: Eight  
"What happened?" Blaze asked once they were all sitting around the living room.  
"What do you mean?" Darry replied  
"Well lets see, I walk in here and most of you guys are all piled on top of each other with my dog sitting, Triumphantly might I add, at the very top, now somethin' obviously went down, and I wanna know what!"  
"Fine. We were tryin' to get him to stay here while we all went out to the nightly-double but he just kept o followin' us out, so we tried to bribe him…"  
"And when that didn't work what'd you do?" Blaze said to Two-Bit  
"I was just getting' to that, we tried to bribe him, an' like you said it didn't work…but then Soda thought that we should lock him in a room or somethin'…" Blaze interrupted with a laugh and then said "Sorry, please continue…"  
"Stop interruptin'. Now like I said, we tried to lock him in a room. But when we tried to catch him he dodged us and we went on like that until you two came in…an' why are ya late any how?" Two-Bit asked, pulling at her hair.  
"Two-Bit…I think that you should know that…I find you completely and utterly unattractive… and that there's probably a lot of glass shards in my hair…"  
"Holy shit! Why is there glass in you hair!" Two-Bit said while pulling his hand back to him.  
"Like it's any of your business."  
"Blaze, can you please tell us what happened?"  
"Okay, since you asked so nicely Darry…Dally and I fell asleep on the side of the road an' I accidentally put my head down on a bunch of little broken glass pieces."  
"Now I have two questions for you…didn't the glass hurt you head?"  
"Nope …felt like reg'lar every day gravel to me…second question please."  
"Okay…why were you and Dally sleeping on the side of the road in the first place?"  
"It's very simple really…I got tired from walking so I fell asleep and so didn't Dally and we probably looked like a couple of people who belong in straight jackets. So what's this nightly double thing that you guys keep talkin' about? An' where's Ponyboy and Johnny?"  
"The nightly double is a thing at a local drive-in called the Dingo, and it's when they show two movies back to back…but we only sit through one movie or until Dally or Two-Bit get into trouble…and as for your second question, Ponyboy and Johnny are probably waiting for us there right now…"  
"Then we should go so that they won't be waiting there for ever and a half…"  
The guys all exchanged confused glances, and then nodded.  
"To the nightly-double!" Blaze laughed.  
"Right." Darry said "Lets go…" so they all stood from where they were, and walked out the door.

"Okay, now I'm severely bored." Blaze said as she tried her best to stifle a yawn and ignore the slight pain in her side. "This is sooo boring…we've been walking for like…five hours!"  
"Will you shut up! Goddamn! We've only been walking for twenty minutes!" Dally said, he was very annoyed.  
"Oh…whoops…I want coffee." Blaze said, looking at her feet.  
"S'alright Blaze, we've been walking for a while…an' don't bother apologizing to Dally…and why do you want coffee." Darry said  
"Coffee tastes good…only bad part that I used to work in a coffee shop with my friends Kitty McCormic, she's about the same age as Ponyboy, and my other friend Calico Sheilds. The coffee there tasted like shit, but then Kitty's older sister got a job there; that's when the scene started to be more comfortable. But yeah, I want coffee."  
"If we gave you coffee then you'd never shut up." Dally mumbled, but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
But Blaze just smiled "But on the contrary my could sir," that had Sodapop and Steve laughing, but Blaze just ignored them and continued "not only does coffee taste good, but it also puts me to sleep."  
"Coffee's packed with caffeine right?"  
"Where did you come from?!" Blaze shouted to Ponyboy.  
"Johnny and I were waiting over there for you guys." Ponyboy said, nodding to the chain link fence.  
"Oh…okay…and yes, coffee is totally loaded with caffeine ."  
"Then how could it put you to sleep?" Blaze just shrugged and looked ahead of her.  
The group walked in silence for a while, then Blaze inhaled and exhaled deeply.  
"Are you alright ?" Johnny asked silently.  
"It ain't easy  
Livin' like a gypsy  
Tell ya honey how I feel…" Blaze paused and looked at everyone of the boys, then started singing again.  
"I've been dreamin'  
Flaotin' down the stream n'  
Losin' touch with all that's real." She sang and as she opened her mouth to start the second verse, Two-Bit announced that they had arrived at the Dingo. But all of the guys just stood where they were for a second, and then turned towards the fence in order to sneak into sneak into the building.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: Nine  
"Why do ya'll climb through the hole in the fence?" Blaze asked as Steve and Sodapop went through the hole.  
"It's easier than paying to get in" Two-Bit said, then followed Steve and Soda through the hole  
"But it's no fun. When I talked to Tim earlier, he said that you are, like, into acrobatics and stuff." She paused to look around at the people remaining in the semi-circle, then added "Watch this"  
Taking the rubber band off of her wrist, she pulled her hair into a tight pony tail.  
"oohh, wow, amazing, I think that we have all learned something." Dally said.  
"Screw you." Then Blaze as she grabbed the top of the fence, hoisted herself up so that she was upside down, leaned forward slightly, and let go, landing perfectly on her feet.  
Two-Bit let out a low whistle, as Blaze shook her hair loose from the pony tail.  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Pony-boy asked as he climbed through the hole as well.  
"Well, I was a dancer back home and I guess that every one in the gang back there knew a little bit about dancing and we all weirdly have, like, uber balancing skills" Blaze said with a smile as she did a little spin.  
"Uber?" Dally asked once he was standing beside her.  
"Yeah, you know…like, super."  
"Whatever" he mumbled as he lit up a cigarette.  
"Well I feel loved" Blaze said sarcastically when she draped an arm around his shoulders and he brushed it off.  
"Hey Blaze, can you sing for us again?" Johnny asked silently  
"Why?" She asked, confused.  
"Because we need something to pass the time…plus we all think that you're good." Steve said  
With a shrug, Blaze said "Whatever, but it won't be the same song that I was just singing to y'all."  
With a deep breath, Blaze began to sing.  
"My life suffocates  
Planting seeds of hate  
I've loved, turned to hate  
Trapped far beyond my fate

I give  
You take  
This life that I forsake  
Been cheated of my youth  
You turned this lie to truth" Blaze looked straight at Darry when she sang the verse, thinking of her older sister. Taking a deep breath, Blaze continued.  
"Anger  
Misery  
You'll suffer unto me

Harvester of sorrow  
Language of the mad  
Harvester of sorrow" Blaze paused again and started to sing again with a smile.  
"Pure black looking clear  
My work is done soon here  
Try getting back to me  
Get back what used to be

Drink up  
Shoot in  
Let the beatings begin  
Distributor of pain  
Your loss becomes my gain" Still smiling, Blaze stopped walking fell in line behind Darry and jumped on his back.  
"Anger  
Misery  
You'll suffer unto me

Harvester of sorrow  
Language of the mad  
Harvester of sorrow

All have said their prayers  
Invade their nightmares  
See into my eyes  
You'll find were murder lies" Smiling, Blaze did a back flip off of Darry's shoulders, did a small twirl then stated to walk backwards, singing the next few lines while looking all of the guys in the eye.  
"Infanticide

Harvester of sorrow  
Language of the mad  
Harvester of sorrow  
Language of the mad." Still twirling around in endless circles, Blaze hummed the ending lines to herself as the guys all watched in silence.  
All of a sudden a set of arms encircled Blaze's waist. Alarmed, Blaze spun around and prepared to grab her Zippo out of her back pocket, but smiled when she saw Tim smiling back at her.  
"One of the main things that I miss about home is that song when you sing it."  
"Tim!" Blaze said, throwing her arms around Tim's neck and wrapping her legs around his waist.  
"Are you high or something?" Tim asked, setting Blaze down on the ground again.  
"Nope…I'm bored out of my mind, these guys are absolutely no fun…especially Dally. Do you know if this place has coffee or not?"  
"I don't think it does Blaze…but hey, why don't me, you and Pony-boy go get some popcorn and stuff for everyone?"  
"Kick Ass!" Blaze shouted, pumping her fist into the air.  
Smiling and shaking his head, Darry led both Blaze and Pony-boy into the building.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: Ten  
"Darry, I'm gonna wander around for a while an' es'plore the place to get the feel of it and junk" Blaze said  
"Sure, just don't get lost." Darry said  
"Dude, I live for getting lost. Where should I meet up with you guys?"  
Darry just looked at Pony-boy and shrugged "Well, it depends on how long you're gone for. If you're only gone for a couple of minutes to a half an hour, you can find us at the food stands…but any longer than that then we will be watching the movie."  
"Okie Dokie then, I'll see you in a couple of minutes" with that, Blaze turned around and stated to walk in the other direction.

After almost twenty minutes of wandering around, Blaze had the entire building in her head.  
"Okay, now to find Darry and Pony-boy" she said to herself.  
"That girl is such a freak" said a blond girl in a snobbish voice.  
"Well, that's what it says on my shirt…don' it?" Blaze said, pointing to her t-shirt that said the word 'Freak' in large orange letters. But the girl just sneered and walked away. "Whore" Blaze muttered once the girl was out of sight.  
Suddenly, a sharp pain surged through her side. "Ow..oh no." Blaze said, clutching her wound. Then she walked off to find her friends, a pain shooting through her with every step.

"Pony-boy." Blaze said "I need your help."  
"Blaze, what's wrong?" the boy asked, but Blaze just shook her head.  
"Where's Darry?" but Pony-boy just turned towards the line and pointed. "Okay, c'mon."  
Still confused Pony-boy followed Blaze towards his brother.

"Blaze, you already finished wandering around?" Darry said when he saw Pony-boy and Blaze standing next to him.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever…look Darry, we…or actually I have a problem."  
"What's the matter?" he asked. So Blaze just moved her hand away form her stomach and the three of them saw that it was covered with blood.  
"Pony-boy, go find the other guys and tell them that I'm taking Blaze to the hospital." Pony-boy nodded and turned to find the gang.  
"what, hospital? No, no hospital!" Blaze stammered, her eyes widening.  
"Yes hospital, and if I have to carry you out of here then I will." Darry threatened.  
"That might be a good idea." Blaze said just before she passed out on the cement.  
Shaking his head, Darry picked Blaze up and carried her in the direction of the nearest hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: Ten  
"Darry, I'm gonna wander around for a while an' es'plore the place to get the feel of it and junk" Blaze said  
"Sure, just don't get lost." Darry said  
"Dude, I live for getting lost. Where should I meet up with you guys?"  
Darry just looked at Pony-boy and shrugged "Well, it depends on how long you're gone for. If you're only gone for a couple of minutes to a half an hour, you can find us at the food stands…but any longer than that then we will be watching the movie."  
"Okie Dokie then, I'll see you in a couple of minutes" with that, Blaze turned around and stated to walk in the other direction.

After almost twenty minutes of wandering around, Blaze had the entire building in her head.  
"Okay, now to find Darry and Pony-boy" she said to herself.  
"That girl is such a freak" said a blond girl in a snobbish voice.  
"Well, that's what it says on my shirt…don' it?" Blaze said, pointing to her t-shirt that said the word 'Freak' in large orange letters. But the girl just sneered and walked away. "Whore" Blaze muttered once the girl was out of sight.  
Suddenly, a sharp pain surged through her side. "Ow..oh no." Blaze said, clutching her wound. Then she walked off to find her friends, a pain shooting through her with every step.

"Pony-boy." Blaze said "I need your help."  
"Blaze, what's wrong?" the boy asked, but Blaze just shook her head.  
"Where's Darry?" but Pony-boy just turned towards the line and pointed. "Okay, c'mon."  
Still confused Pony-boy followed Blaze towards his brother.

"Blaze, you already finished wandering around?" Darry said when he saw Pony-boy and Blaze standing next to him.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever…look Darry, we…or actually I have a problem."  
"What's the matter?" he asked. So Blaze just moved her hand away form her stomach and the three of them saw that it was covered with blood.  
"Pony-boy, go find the other guys and tell them that I'm taking Blaze to the hospital." Pony-boy nodded and turned to find the gang.  
"what, hospital? No, no hospital!" Blaze stammered, her eyes widening.  
"Yes hospital, and if I have to carry you out of here then I will." Darry threatened.  
"That might be a good idea." Blaze said just before she passed out on the cement.  
Shaking his head, Darry picked Blaze up and carried her in the direction of the nearest hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter: Eleven  
"Darry what happened?" Soda said when they finally caught up with him.  
"Blaze passed out, her wound opened up again…we need to get her to the hospital."  
Suddenly Tim came into view. "What wound?" he said harshly, brushing a hand over his friends hair…then he noticed the blood that was slowly seeping from her side and staining Darry's t-shirt. "How did she get that?" he asked, turning to Dally.  
"Kid was stupid enough to pick a fight with the wrong people."  
"If she was awake to hear you say that Blaze'd skin you." Two-Bit laughed. Then Steve hit him hard on the head.  
"Did you bail her out?" Tim said to Dally again. But the blond boy just shook his head.  
"No, I found her and the dog under a street lamp and since I was headin' towards the Curtis place so I just brought her with me."  
"Dally was nice!" Two-Bit laughed  
"Blackmail!" Soda-pop laughed with him.  
"Will you two shut up, we're almost at the hospital" Darry whispered harshly to the boys walking next to him.  
When the gang all fell into silence, the only sound that could be heard was the gentle breathing of the sleeping girl.

"Welcome to Liberty hospital, how may I help you?" said the lady at the front desk.  
"Yeah…our friend here got into an accident a little while ago an' she's bleeding pretty badly." Steve said , nodding towards Blaze.  
"All right, what's the young lady's name?" the woman asked, but none of the guys looked at each other in confusion.  
"Brianna." Dally said, looking at the girl in Darry's arms, realizing how pale she was but he didn't say anything.  
"Brianna, is there a last name?" the guys all looked at Dally, but he just shrugged his shoulders. This time, Tim spoke up.  
"Her name is Brianna Carson." Tim said looking the woman directly in the eyes.  
"All right, I just called he will be right with you.  
"Thanks." Darry said to the lady.  
The boys just stood in the waiting room.

A couple of minutes later, Blaze lay in a pure white hospital bed, an I.V. dripping into her arm.  
"You may visit her now"  
"Thank you." Tim said, walking through the door.  
Once the nurse left, the gang shuffled around the room…unsure of what to do. Tim was the first to speak, but what he said wasn't directed to any of the guys.  
"It'll be alright Blaze, you'll be outta here soon…I promise."  
"You and Blaze seem pretty close." Steve said  
"Yeah, we all grew up together." He said, brushing a hand through her hair.  
"All?" Dally asked, sitting down next to Tim beside the bed.  
"Yeah, Blaze has two sisters Teresa and Ivy then I think that y'all already know about Nari and Kitty, they have a third sister and her names Chrissie. Then there's the Shields' girl, Cali."  
"Wow, it's kinda like us." Ponyboy whispered  
"Yeah…"Darry said silently  
All of a sudden a nurse walked through the door.  
"I'm sorry boys, you will all have to go now…but if one of you would like to stay, then feel free."  
"I'll stay" Tim said.  
"Tim, man, you need to get some sleep…I'll stay and you can spend the day with her tomorrow." Dally said to his friend.  
Nodding, Tim walked out of the room with the rest of the guys.  
After the door was closed, Dally made sure that the guys were gone, then sat down next to Blaze.  
"Damn Blaze, you really gave us all a scare y'know?" he said while taking her hand in his.  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything for you before…but I guess that it doesn't matter because you'll be alright again. C'mon Blaze, you gotta wake up babe."  
Dally just sat there in silence for a while, listening to Blaze's light breathing, the clock ticking on the wall and the beeping of the machines that were connected to the girls arm.  
"Dally?" mumbled a voice. Dally looked up and saw Blaze trying to open her eyes. "What's all that beeping? Where am I?" she asked, rubbing the back of her hand across her forehead.  
Dally took a while before answering. Then, all of a sudden, Blaze's eyes widened and she sat up straight in the bed, looking around frantically.  
"I'm in the hospital! I-I can't be in the hospital!"  
"Blaze! Blaze! Calm down! It's alright! I'm here, it's okay." Dally said silently, as he held her down so that she couldn't jump out of the bed and rip off the I.V or any of the other wires.  
"But you don't understand, I can't be in the hospital!"  
"Blaze, it's okay, it's alright. C'mon sweetie calm down." Dally said as he ran a hand over her hair.  
"What did you say?" Blaze whispered.  
Dally just took her hand again and helped her lay back down.  
"What? I'm trying to calm you down and the words just came out before I could stop them…is that so wrong?"  
Blaze just smiled and shook her head "No, I just thought that you hated me." She said.  
"I don't hate you…" he whispered.  
The two teenagers sat in silence for a while, hand in hand.  
"Why did you save me?" Blaze asked  
"I don't know…"  
"That's not an answer Dally"  
"But it's the truth…well actually, when I was walking to the Curtis' I was just worried about finding a place to sleep… I saw something up ahead, and I thought that it was just a drunk, there's plenty of them 'round these parts…so I just kept on walking, then when I came closer…I saw this fine looking girl and her mutt on the side of the road…now at first I thought that she would put out like every other girl, so I brought her back to the Curtis house' and when she got better, then maybe she would thank me…"  
"But you were in for a great surprise huh?" Blaze said with hard eyes, but a smile on her voice.  
Dally smiled, "Yeah, I guess I was. And when you said that you were tired from walking, I was kinda scared I guess…but I don't know why…"  
Blaze and Dally sat in silence for a while, listening to the ticking of the clock and the humming of the machines.  
"Dal?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm tired…"  
"Then go to sleep."  
"It's hard for me to go to sleep in the hospital…"  
"Why?" Dally mumbled tiredly.  
"I'll tell you when the guys come back in the morning."  
"Okay…Blaze, you should go to sleep."  
"Dude, that's the problem…I'm tired but I can't sleep…can't we turn off these damn machines!" Blaze yelled.  
"Quiet down over there!" Yelled a voice from the room next door.  
"Whoops…my bad." Blaze laughed, then she yawned.  
"Okay baby, no more talking…go to sleep."  
"I just have one more question for you."  
"What?" Dally grumbled  
"You promise to be here once I wake up?"  
"I promise." Dally whispered  
Then the two teens fell into a silent sleep.

"Dally?" Blaze whispered groggily.  
"Yep…and then some." She heard Dally's voice said. At those words, Blaze opened her eyes, and saw the entire gang sitting around her.  
"Hey guys." Blaze said sleepily  
" Morning Blaze." Darry said  
"What's going on" Tim said in a harsh, yet light tone  
"What do you mean?" the girl said while tilting her head to the side.  
"I mean that this is the second time that I find you and Winston holding hands."  
"So what! We're holding hands, that ain't against the law is it? Or did I not get the memo? Besides, I can hold hands with any one I want…it's not like he's Robbie or anything!"  
"Blaze, calm down" Dally whispered while brushing a hand over the girls hair. As he did this, Tim exchanged glances with Curly.  
"Ms. Carson." The nurse said as she opened the door.  
"What's up Betty?"  
"I have told you Ms. Carson that my name is not Betty, it's Corina."  
"Whatever, what do you want?"  
"The doctor wants you to come to the emergency room to get stitches."  
Blaze's eyes widened as her grip tightened on Dally's "D-didn't you do that yesterday while I was unconscious?" But the nurse just shook her head no. So Blaze just looked to her friends. "Guys?"  
"Sorry Blaze, we wanted them to do it yesterday, but they refused." Steve said.  
"But you guys don't understand, I-I can't go into the E.R. M-my mom…"  
There was a sudden silence, tears were filling Blaze's eyes, threatening to spill.  
"It's okay baby, sshh, it's okay." Dally said silently, running his fingers through her hair, pressing a light kiss to her forehead, and when her tears fell, he wiped them away.  
"B-but I can't" she whispered  
"Yes you can, an' I'll be with you every step of the way." To make sure that he could, Dally looked at the nurse, who smiled and nodded her head yes. "See it'll be okay, I promise, I'll be with you every step of the way."  
"Okay" Blaze whispered

A couple of minutes later, Blaze was back in her hospital room. She was still drowsy form the sedative that the doctors gave her , but she was still able to answer most of the questions that the guys asked her.  
"So are you and Winston a couple?" Curly asked  
"Screw you Shepard she doesn't have to tell you shit" Dally spat  
"Jeez, what's got your balls in a twist Dal" Tim said cockily  
As the two Shepard boys and Dally went back and forth, Blaze was starting to understand what was going on.  
"Hey! Goddamn can guys be fucking irritating, oh and to answer your question, yes, Curly, Dal and I are together now." Blaze said.  
An hour later the nurse came through the door.  
"Hey Nurse Betty." Blaze said smiling  
"I have told you alre-…" she started to say but Blaze cut her off  
"Yeah yeah yeah, in know your names ain't Betty, it's Corina, but I just like messin' with ya." Blaze said.  
"Okay, well I am sure that you will be glad to know that you will be able to leave this after noon." The nurse said and Blaze's eyes widened with delight. And with that the nurse walked out of the room.  
When Blaze heard the door click shut, she shouted "Yay!! I'm getting' outta here today!! No more hospitalionosis" but the boys all just looked at her blankly.  
"What?" Soda said  
"Oh…sorry, I forgot that you guys don't speak sugar high." Blaze  
"You didn't have any sugar though." Pony Boy said  
"That doesn't matter."  
A sudden silence swept over the room and the only sound that could be heard was the beeping of the machines and the breathing. That is until Dally spoke up.  
"So who's Robbie?" he asked, and every one looked at him, then at Blaze.  
"Oh, Robbie…he's my ex boyfriend, but he is in Boston with my sisters and the rest of my friends. Including there boyfriends…unfortunately. There was Robbie, my friends Nari's boyfriend Riley, then there was my older sister Teresa's boyfriend Richie. The other's I never really saw that often. But when we get Robbie, Riley, and Richie together…big old fucking mess of Boston testosterone."  
"Yeah, I remember those guys, they ain't the most polite apples in the bunch." Tim mumbled.  
Blaze just laughed, "I agree, but luckily I broke up with that bastard before I went on the road for a while."  
"How long were you on the road for?" Darry asked  
"Oh I don't know, a few months, a good part of the summer I guess." Blaze shrugged. Then she started to get up. "Okay guys, I gotta get changed…luckily y'all talked the doctors into letting me wear my own clothes…but where in the name of Hades did you guys find these pants?"  
"Why? Besides they look good on you." Soda-Pop said  
"Well, yeah, plus they're comfortable…I just wanted to get couple more pairs."  
"Okay, well you'll have to ask Buck where he got them, because that's who gave them to us." Steve said.  
"What else did he give y'all…." Blaze said, trying to get to get a peak at the bag that was behind Darry's back.  
"Oh, this?" he asked, pulling the bag out from behind him, and Blaze nodded "Oh, it's nothin' special." He shrugged.  
"If it wasn't anything special, then you wouldn't have it…would you Mr. Curtis." Blaze said, sitting on Darry's lap and smiling. Which caused Dally's hand to curl into a fist. "Come , on, show me what it is right now, or I shall take extreme un-precaution!" Blaze said, Darry just sighed and motioned for her to get off of his lap.  
"Okay, close your eyes." He said, and as she did so, Darry pulled a light blue bag and set it down on the floor infront of her. "Okay, now open your eyes." Blaze did so and saw the bag infront of her.  
"Ooohhh, shiny!" she said, and then she grabbed the bag from off of the floor. Then she skipped over to the bed where Dally was sitting and sat down next to him.  
"What's in it?" he asked, trying to take a peak in side of the bag.  
"Nu-uh, not for you. Beside you wouldn't be interested in…shiny!" she said as she pulled out a silver and midnight blue switchblade.  
"Yeah, that's from Two-Bit." Soda pop said to her "Keep lookin' see what else ya find."  
Blaze just shrugged and dug deeper into the bag. She pulled out light blue and white paper. Then she pulled out a small puppy stuffed animal and a black book that said 'Face the Fire' on the front cover. Blaze looked at the guys around her. "What's the point of giving me this stuff guys?" she said, holding the little black puppy in her hand.  
"Your in the hospital." Pony-boy said to her.  
"But it's not like I haven't been in the hospital before. This has got to be the second time I have been in the hospital since I was eleven. Then things went wrong." She said, stroking the soft black fur of the stuffed puppy.  
"What do you mean?" Dally asked, shifting so that she was sitting on his lap. Blaze just smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. But she just shrugged and sighed.  
"It doesn't matter, I'm thirsty." She said. The guys all laughed and she just went through the rest of the bag.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: Twelve  
It has been a little over three weeks since Blaze came home from the hospital. And she felt that very thing was finally all right with her life. She had a wonderful boyfriend and great friends. Of course Dally and Tim still had their arguments of Dally and Blaze's relationship, but Blaze still felt okay. Soda and Steve had also helped her to get a job at the new club that had just opened up down town.  
"Dally, guys! What are you doing here!" Blaze asked as she walked over to her friends and boyfriend.  
"What the hell are you wearing?" Tim shouted when he saw the short black shirt and tight, low-cut tank top that rose a little bit above her belly button.  
"Clothes." She said as she gave Dally a kiss. Then she heard one of the other waitresses calling over to her.  
"Blaze, get your ass in gear, table four still needs those drinks!"  
"Okay Sylvia, I'll be there in a second." Blaze shouted to the other girl. "Stupid bitch." She muttered when she turned back to her friends. "Look, you guys should take a seat, I'm pretty sure that table eleven is clear, and I'll be there in a second with your drinks." She said, then she quickly walked over to the bar and grabbed a tray from the bar tender and brought it to a table full of guys from the Brumly Boys gang.  
So Steve just shrugged as they found their way to they table that Blaze had recommended them.  
A few minutes later, Blaze came over to their table with another tray full of drinks.  
"Blaze, we didn't even order yet." Tim said, but Blaze just shrugged and set the bottles down in front of them  
"That don't matter, I may have been in town for three and a half weeks, but you out of any one should know that I'm a quick learner Timmi." Blaze said as she handed him his drink, then Dally grabbed her around her waist and sat her down his lap. Blaze laughed, "Dal, I'm working right now." She said.  
Dally just brought his lips to hers and smiled. "Hows about you take a break." He said, pressing another kiss to her neck and shoulder.  
"My break is in another hour…" she said kissing him back, then Sylvia called her back over to the bar. "What the fuck is wrong with this bitch." She mumbled.  
"Dally is that you! You my god! It's been so long!" Sylvia said, then ran over to the table that the guys were sitting at. Then she stopped short when she saw Blaze sitting on Dally's lap. "What is going on here, Blaze, why were you sitting on Dallas's lap?" she asked, confusion flushing over her snotty, greaser-girl face.  
"Because my BOYFRIEND decided to be sneaky and put me there" Blaze said, putting emphasis on the word 'boyfriend'.  
"Oh…well, Lucas said that table six is ready to order." She said, her irritation obvious on her voice.  
"Then, why don't you take care of it?" Dally said, wrapping his arms around Blaze's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Blaze just laughed, and tried to get off of Dally's lap.  
"Come on Dally, I have to get back to work." She said. Dally then regretfully let go of her and let her get up.  
"Nice out fit babe." He said, and then Blaze just gave him a peck on the lips and walked back to the bar.  
A couple of hours later blaze was back and told the gang that she was on break.  
"So what do you want to do?" Dally asked her as she sat down on his lap.  
"Have a leg orgy?" she suggested and then Steve, Tim and Soda pop all put their legs on top of Dally and Blaze's.  
Blaze just laughed and stole Dally's beer bottle. "It's empty." He said, resting his head on her back.  
"I hate you." She muttered. And then she threw the bottle over by someone's feet. Turns out that the person was Sylvia.  
"Oh, you know that you love me." Dally said, kissing Blaze's shoulder.  
"No, I am so totally mad at you and I am going to stay mad at you forever and ever." Blaze said childishly, as she turned around and kissed him with a laugh.  
"Yo, Sylvia! Can you grab us a couple more beers over here?" Soda said. Blaze laughed and them sighed silently. But not silently enough.  
"What's the matter, babe?" Dally said, but Blaze just shrugged.  
"I kinda miss my sisters back in Boston." She said to him in a quiet voice.  
"Oh. How long do you think that your gonna be gone?" Dally asked her. But Blaze just looked at the floor.  
"I don't have to go right away. I can stay here for a couple more weeks, then I can bribe my sisters to come back down here with me." Blaze said she smiled and kissed him again for reassurance.  
Then, out of nowhere, Sylvia appeared next to their table with a few bottles of beer in her hands. "Blaze, the boss says that you have to get back to work." The girl said smugly.  
Blaze went back to work for the next couple of hours of her shift, and the guys just stayed at the club until she was finished.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter: thirteen

Blaze decided to walk the long way back to the Curtis house, and nobody wanted to contradict her, just for the fact that she was tired and nobody wanted to fight with her when she was tired.  
All of a sudden, a growling noise came form the bushes, followed by a rustling of leaves.  
"What the hell is that?" Steve asked, he was drunk, but that didn't stop him from backing away from where they were, the same thing with Soda pop and Tim. Blaze just looked at Dally briefly, then to her friends who were behind them and shook her head.  
Blaze just walked over to the bushes slowly and crouched down in front of them. All of a sudden a loud bark sounded from the shadows, causing Blaze to jump back a little bit, and then she laughed and reached in to the bushes and pulled out a small white figure. Holding the furry bundle to her chest, Blaze got up and walked over to her friends.  
"It's a puppy!" she laughed, and then she put it in Dally's arms.  
"What the hell am I going to do with this?" he asked as the puppy stated to lick at his face. Blaze just shrugged.  
"She's yours, I'll be right back, there is another one in there, and if we take one, we'll have to take the other." So Blaze walked over to the bushes and pulled out another puppy, only this one was solid black. Unlike the other one, which was solid white. "Now lets head home." She smiled and then they all headed back to the Curtis house. But not before Dally said "Darry is going to kill us." Which caused Blaze to laugh, and the small white puppy to lick his face.  
"Who cares what Darry says, he won't hit me. I have a dog, and now you have one too." Blaze smiled, and then Dally just rolled his eyes as the puppy squirmed in his arms. "So my love, what are you gonna name her?" Blaze asked.  
Dally shrugged, and looked at the puppy, "I don't know, you think of a name."  
"Why me?"  
"You found her, you can name her." He said, a rare smile playing on his lips.  
"Dallas Winston, you have the sexiest lips." Blaze said.  
"Oh really?" Dally said, as he pulled the girl towards him.  
"Yes, really" then Blaze leaned forward and kissed him. And they sat there for a few seconds, unaware that there friends were walking with them along with the two puppies that were in their arms.  
"Can you two please stop, your making me sick." Tim spat.  
Blaze just shrugged and continued to walk. "I'm gonna name my puppy Spike. What about you Dal"  
"I don't know."  
"That's not a name Dallas."  
"Nova" Dally said with a shrug.  
"Okay that works. I just hope that Gambit doesn't get jealous." Blaze said. Hugging the small black puppy in her arms.  
"Why would he get jealous?" Soda asked.  
"He did when we got Chaos, and Smokey, and any other pet that my family decided to buy us over the past couple of years." Blaze shrugged, as she stroked her new puppy's silky black fur,  
an hour later, the group was at the Curtis house, Johnny was sitting on he ground with Two-Bit watching T.V, Dally and Blaze were sitting on the couch, watching how the new puppies interacted with Gambit ad their new surroundings. Next to Dally and Blaze was Soda, who was Arm wresting with Steve on the small coffee table. Darry was in the kitchen, making up some chocolate cake for tomorrows breakfast. And pony was sitting in the armchair reading a book.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter: fourteen  
It had been a couple of weeks since Blaze and Dally had found the puppies, and both Nova and Spike had grown a lot. But Blaze, on the other hand had stayed te same over the last few weeks, but had become even more upset than she was when she first arrived in Tulsa.  
"Dal, you know I love you…right?" he whispered before she boarded her train.  
"Yeah, Baby, I do." Dallas whispered back, holding on to her as if she would never come back. But when she finally broke free from his hold, she went around, hugging each and every one of the guys.  
"Careful back up in Boston kid." Tim said, gripping his best friend in a tight hug.  
"Will do Timmi." Blaze laughed, walking back over to Dally. After kissing him a couple more times, Blaze sadly walked on the train with Spike and Gambit. And the group all watched her train leave, ad they stayed on the site until they couldn't see the train any more.


End file.
